


Hell Raising Angels

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels Storm Hell, Breakout, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possessed Dean, Sibling Incest, dean's in hell, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The angels took back Heaven, which was a very good thing, because Abaddon won the war for Hell.  One war at a time, Dean figured.  Hell wasn't even their problem, even if Crowley had found his way to the bunker for sanctuary.Abaddon and her demons have other ideas, which Dean discovers when one of the demons possesses him and takes him back to Hell.





	Hell Raising Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Case fic
> 
> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo  
> Square: Fighting from the Inside
> 
> Written for Dean Winchester Bingo  
> Square: Beer

It was oh so tempting to just sit back and let this play out. How many times had Dean hammered the point that what some other dick did with your body while you were possessed wasn’t on you? So anything done with his body was on the dick of a demon possessing him, not him. He could just take it easy, dream up some popcorn, and enjoy the show when everything went down.

If only he could believe his own point. Dean was a fighter. He knew it was possible to take control back from something possessing you. He may not be able to force the thing out of him, but he could keep it in check, keep it in Hell, maybe get a message out to Sammy and the rest of them so they’d know where to find him. He wasn’t worried about them leaving him there. There would be grumbling and Cas would probably smack him upside the head for making him come get him out of Hell again, but this time would be different. This time, Cas wouldn’t be held back by Michael and the rest of Heaven’s leadership.

This time, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel would likely be flying right beside him.

Three archangels, two pissed-off seraphs, and a Winchester set on getting his brother back? Yeah. Abaddon and her crew didn’t have a chance in Hell – literally.

Prayer wouldn’t work, but if Dean could just get control long enough, he could make a call. He’d learned how to do it from Alastair, and it wasn’t that hard. The getting control part? That was hard. It had taken both Bobby and Sam being used to kill Dean to get them to do it. Somehow, Dean didn’t think this demon was stupid enough to take his meatsuit anywhere near Sammy or anyone else Dean cared about. There had to be a way, though. He could do this.

The demon wasn’t paying much attention to Dean, believing him to be asleep. He could use that, get the element of surprise. One big surge, take over, and then it was just holding the demon off long enough to get the call made. If he failed, well, this demon had nothing on Alastair, and it had taken that asshole forty years to break him. It wasn’t gonna be forty years before Sam and the others got down to him.

 

The ringing phone made Sam jump. Even though he knew it wouldn’t be, he said a quick prayer that this was Dean calling to say he was fine, he’d just had to sleep off a bender somewhere. That couldn’t be it, otherwise one of the angels would have been able to find him, but Sam couldn’t help making the wish. “Hello?”

“Hey, Samshine, it’s me,” Gabriel said. “Sorry, not Dean, but I do have a lead. An old friend thought he saw Dean fighting some guy in a tattoo parlor. He’s gonna try to remember which tattoo parlor and then we’ll go check it out. Anything from anyone else?”

“Not yet.” Sam let himself plop back down in the chair in front of the laptop. “Remind me why Dean and I still have these sigils on our ribs? It’s not like we need to hide from Michael or Raphael anymore.”

“Still need to hide from Luci. Abaddon cracking the Cage was all about letting him out, Mike getting free was just a side effect. We still have no idea where he went or what the hell he’s doing, so gotta keep you boys protected. You especially. Luci finds his True Vessel, well…”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Gabriel was right, of course. Still, at times like this, it was seriously inconvenient. “Yeah, I know.”

“We’ll get him back, Sam. I don’t care what we have to move to do it, we’ll do it. You holding up okay? Cassie made you eat?”

Sam looked over at Castiel, who was peering over Charlie’s shoulder looking at something on her tablet. He then looked guiltily at the peanut butter sandwich and kale Castiel had put in front of him half an hour ago. “He gave me food. I haven’t gotten around to eating it yet.”

“Sam. Eat. You’re no good to Dean if you starve yourself to find him. I’ll call when I know something about this lead.”

Sam hadn’t even put the phone down after hanging up before it was ringing again. He answered, once again hoping uselessly to hear Dean’s voice on the other end. “Hello?”

“Hello, Sam.” Anna, this time. “I’ve checked throughout the Empty. Nothing. Did get to talk to Death, and he says that neither he nor any of his Reapers have been in contact with Dean. He did have a lead on Lucifer, if you want to hear it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I wanna hear that. What’s he know about Lucifer?” Cas and Charlie’s heads both snapped up, staring at Sam with wide eyes.

“Lucifer’s holed up on Pluto, of all places.” Sam huffed a laugh. A different system entirely would be preferable, but Pluto was a great start, and Lucifer always did appreciate a good chill. “If that changes, he’ll find a way to get a message to you guys, Death doesn’t want him back any more than we do.”

Anna hung up, and Sam had a forkful of kale almost to his mouth before the phone rang again. It wouldn’t be Dean. Everyone else would be so happy that Sam was eating something they wouldn’t mind Sam answering with his mouth full. He put the kale in his mouth and answered the phone. “H’wo?”

“Sammy, I’m in Hell. Alastair’s old place for as long as I can hold this bastard off. Cas’ll know where to look. Come get me.”

Kale went flying. Sam ignored the mess. There were way more important things right now. “Dean?!” Castiel and Charlie came over, and Sam switched to speaker. “Dean, are you okay? What do you mean, hold this bastard off? Why are you in Hell?”

“Demon. Now quit wasting time, get the band together and come get me!” The phone went dead, leaving Sam gaping at it.

Castiel closed his eyes, and soon, there were four other angels in the room. Raphael back from checking in with Heaven’s resources, Michael from searching Purgatory, Gabriel, and Anna. “Dean said Cas would know where to look, Alastair’s old place?”

Castiel nodded. “It’s where I found Dean last time. It’s where I would have suggested beginning the search anyway. How did Dean get to Hell?”

“We can ask him when we get him back,” Michael said. “Let’s go.”

“Wait a moment.” Everyone turned to face the new arrival. Hannah held out a necklace to Sam, a large sapphire dangling from a silver chain. “If you want to go with them to get your brother back, you either have to let one of them possess you or take this. Given the mess with Gadreel, I assume you’d rather have this.”

Sam took it, feeling the magic thrumming through the silver chain. It felt angelic, but he couldn’t parse out what, exactly, it was. “What’s it do?”

“First of all, it gives you wings. You’ll be able to fly on your own, freeing up whoever was going to carry you to help fight.” Sam nodded. That was good enough. He started to slip the chain over his head, but Hannah stopped him with a hand to the arm. “It also traps your soul in the sapphire, and if no one’s holding the necklace, it returns to Heaven. Freeing your soul is easy here or in Heaven, but it will not be released in Hell.”

“So I’ll be soulless,” Sam said, staring at the necklace. Was it worth the risk?

Hannah shook her head. “As long as you’re wearing the necklace, you’ll still have your soul. If you do lose it, then yes, you’ll be soulless for however long it takes one of your guys to get you out of Hell.”

Safe enough. Castiel wouldn’t let him stay soulless for long. Sam slipped the necklace on and stumbled forward as a weight settled on his back. Wings. Thankfully, he seemed to know how to use them, too. “Thanks, Hannah. We ready to go?”

 

Holding the demon down was taking everything Dean had. The longer he could do it, the better chance he’d still be nearby when his angels got there. It wasn’t easy, and more than once, Dean almost slipped enough to lose control.

The sound of wings distracted him, and in that distraction, the demon was able to seize back control. It didn’t matter. Dean let him. He had no idea exactly how Sammy had wings, but he’d know the arms wrapped around his body anywhere. The demon struggled, but that just made Sam hold on tighter. “It’s me, Dean. I’ve got you. We’re getting you out of here.” Of course, that just made the demon thrash harder. “Dean, it’s Sam. Don’t you know your Sam?”

“He’s possessed,” Castiel explained while Dean was still smirking at the reference. “I don’t know how, but there’s a demon inside him.”

“Our houseguest will be interested in that.” Yeah. Crowley would definitely be interested in talking to a demon who could freely roam Hell these days. They were making plans to take down Abaddon and put Crowley back on Hell’s throne, and the demon would be useful. “Okay. Dean, hold on, we’re getting you out of here, but we’re gonna take your passenger along with us.”

The demon struggled, even trying to smoke out at one point. Michael turned around and raised a hand, trapping the smoke and forcing it back down inside. “Sorry, Dean, but we need you to carry it just a little longer. Once we’re at the Bunker, we can work out a different plan, but for now it’s either you or Sam and I think we all know which option is better.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Dean blinked when he realized he’d been able to say that. He quickly tested his hand, clenching it into a fist. “What’d you do?”

Gabriel winked at him. “That was me, hot stuff. Your demon buddy thinks he’s got control, but he’s in a dream world of my creation. The things he’s doing with triplets…”

“We do not need to know about,” Raphael interrupted. “Just get us out of here.”

 

Michael took over holding Dean when they got back to the Bunker, while Castiel took a quick trip up to Heaven – something about returning a holy artifact – and Raphael put a hand on Sam’s back. “Careful. Make sure you’ve got all the smoke gathered before you start pulling. Check for hooks or tentacles that could resist.”

“I know.” Sam closed his eyes, stretching out a hand toward Dean, and Dean’s head snapped back as smoke poured out. Once it was over, Dean cautiously opened one eye to peer at Sam. He couldn’t see any blood dripping from Sam’s nose, which had to be thanks to Raphael. Either that or Sam had taken a hit of demon blood, which he really couldn’t see happening these days.

Sam forced the smoke toward a corpse sitting in a chair, chained with what Dean recognized as salted iron. Creepy. The smoke went in, and the corpse’s eyes opened. He hissed at Sam. “The queen will make you pay for this, you fool. She’ll come for me.”

“Yeah, bring her on,” Dean said. “Let me introduce my rescue party. Michael, prince of Heaven.” Michael saluted. “Raphael, also prince of Heaven. Sam Fucking Winchester. You’re hosed, buddy. Abaddon shows her ass here, Michael smites it.”

“He wouldn’t dare. Heaven stays out of Hell’s politics, with Lucifer gone,” the demon snarled, but he was paler than before and huddled as best he could given the chains. “He’d start a war?”

Michael shrugged. “You did that, bucko. You took one of my mates.”

“Yeah, speaking of, how’d that happen?” Sam interrupted before the demon could manage to gibber anything usable. “Tattoo?”

Dean pulled aside his shirt. The tattoo had a nasty cut across it, which looked infected. Raphael reached over to touch it, sealing it back. “Barfight. Chunk of glass managed to cut it. Went to a tattoo parlor to get a backup on my hip, next thing I knew I was in Hell with Lenny there inside me. Still gonna get the backup tattoo, but this time, gonna get Michael or Gabe or Anna to come with me. Just in case. You should come too.”

“Not a bad idea,” Michael said. “Raphael, you’ll get this to Crowley?” Raphael nodded, using his grace to lift the demon up and push him out of the room. “Come on, I believe the rest of us have a welcome home party to get to.”

“We do?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “For who?”

“You, you jerk,” Sam said. “Which is why Raphael’s delivering… Lenny… instead of Michael. Why Cas is the one who went up to Heaven. We’re all gonna be focusing on you, and they didn’t want to distract us.”

 

Dean was rather thoroughly worn out by the time his brother and angels were done welcoming him home, but there was still one more part to the party. Dean wasn’t home until he’d had a beer with Sam and Castiel. “Thanks for the save, Cas.”

“Thank you for making it easy.” Castiel clinked the beer Dean held out to him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for the party…”

“Oh, no you’re not,” Dean groaned. “And if you are, you shouldn’t be.”

“I am.” Castiel looked at his beer, refusing to meet Dean or Sam’s eyes. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Dean snapped. “You don’t like the big group sex thing. So what?”

“You never even liked the three-ways we did back when it was just the three of us and you and Dean were trying to convince me that yes, you really did want me to be part of things,” Sam added. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just you being you.”

“Wait a minute.” Dean set down his beer and leaned forward, getting low enough to catch Castiel’s eyes. “Is someone giving you problems about you not joining in?” Castiel looked away from Dean, shaking his head. “Let me guess, Gabriel?”

“He says it’s silly to be part of a polycule if I’m going to ignore the best part of it,” Castiel whispered.

“Well, yeah, that’s true.” Sam shot Dean a baffled glare. “Thing is, the best part for you is a lot different than the best part for him. Don’t feel bad about not joining in today. This time, you had a good excuse, but next time, even if you don’t, I don’t want you there. You don’t like it, I know it doesn’t mean you aren’t happy I’m safe, so go hang out with Raphael. Read a book. Head over to Russia to investigate the rumors of the Nephilim out there.”

Castiel squinted at Dean. “There’s no point. Metatron said Jane was the last one.”

“Yeah, well, Metadick also said you were locking all the angels in Heaven, not kicking them all out,” Dean scoffed. “He’s a writer. Writers lie. Dunno if there’s any truth to the rumor or not, but I’m not gonna take that asshole’s word on anything.” He reached out to hug Castiel. “I’ll talk to Gabe, get him to stop being a dick about it. No moping during the celebratory beer ceremony, dude!”


End file.
